Puckleberry
by BloodyRoseScribe2
Summary: Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry have a history. Will that history affect them at the present? Read to find out.
1. Childhood Sweethearts

Two six- year old girls stood beside each other patiently. They were having a sing-off and they were going to prove to the whole school, who was the best singer in Grade 1.

One of the girls was the young and radiant Rachel Berry. Her dark hair, cropped just below her ears, was held up by a single barrette so she could see. On this hot April day Rachel wore a white shirt under a pink plaid dress with knee high stockings and shiny black shoes. The other girl, Rachels competition was the tall and popular Leandra Fuller had her shoulder length blonde hair in curls with a little bow on her left temple. Leandra wore a sparkly purple shirt with a denium skirt, and if she wore socks with her shoes, you'd never see them.

Both girls had chosen one song ot sing on the playground during lunch, infront of the whole school. Rachel smiled confidently, this would be cake, She thought _'I won my first competition when was 8 months old.'_ Leandra cleared her throat and began humming the notes to Ba Ba Black Sheep with a smug look on her face. _'That's a good mine is better.'_ She thought to herself happily. The playground was filling with kids and Leandra started to fidget. Rachels wrist watch beeped, it was 12:20.

Leandras turn to sing, she began 'Mary had a little lamb'. Rachel almost started laughing, it was such a childish song. 'She sung it pretty well,' Rachel thought, 'but she could use some help with the lower notes.'. Leandra finished her song confidently and the whole playground clapped for her. Rachel took a deep breathe and smiled. "_Look at me..." _She began to sing, she had chosen 'Reflection' from the Disney movie Mulan. When she completed the song, Rachel stretched the last note and raised her arms above her head. When Rachel closed her mouth and smile, there was a moment of silence and then applause. Lots of loud, deafening applause. Rachel smiled wider, grabbed her skirts and curtsied.

A shrill shriek came from beside Rachel, as Rachel had obviously won the competition. "You cheated!" Leandra accused, angry tears in her eyes. Rachels smile fell for a second and then returned. "You can't cheat at singing, I'm just better than you." Rachel said smuggly, "You need to work on your scales, you missed a couple of notes. That was your problem." Rachel smiled encouragingly.

A tall brown haired boy stepped out of the crowd and Leandra ran to Leandra had whispered something into his ear, his face turned red. "You don't embarrass my girlfriend!" He yelled, pushing Rachel into the sand. Leandra grabbed a juicebox from the nearest kids and dumped it on Rachel, who gasped in shock and disgust.

The kids laughed at Rachel, a few even kicked sand at her. Rachel blew peach juice out of her nose and sniffled. When she tried to get up a girl kicked her back down. Rachel blinked away tears of pain, her stomache hurt now. The kids on the playground quickly grew tired of watching Rachel laying on her back in the sand ,crying, and scattered around the playground.

Rachel lay there, trying to stop herself from crying. A yell rang through the playground, Rachel turned her head to see the brown haired boy swinging at a boy with no hair, except for a black stripe of hair down the middle of his head, making him look like a skunk in Rachels opinion. But a cute skunk, the mohawk boy's hand contacted with the brown haired boys face. The boy fell and didn't get back up, ashamed.

The mohawk boy walked around the gathered crowd and stopped infront of Rachel and stretched out his hand. She hesitated and grabbed the hand. He was strong, because the next thing she knew she had gently crashed into the boy. Rachel paused for a moment, grateful for the boys warmth and then pulled away. "Are you ok?" The boy asked, she nodded. " I-I don't know how to thank you." She mumbled, the an idea came to mind. Rachel had seen this boy walk around the playground and kiss girls at random, _'Maybe that would be a good thank-you._' she thought.

Rachel paused for a slight second, stood on her tippy-toes and placed her mouth on his. An eternity passed before either of them pulled away for breath. The mohawk boy looked startled, "Oh god, I'm sorry." She said, stepping back. A smile curled the boys mouth. "My names Noah Puckerman." He smiled, Rachel who was distracted by his cute smile hardly had time to reply. "Rachel Berry." She reached out her hand to shake his, Puck looked at the hand for a second. He reached for her hand, and instead of shaking it, grasped it gently. Puck kissed her hand and continued to hold her hand until lunch ended.

_**Authours Note:**__ Ok, I hope I fixed the format, and made it easier for you guys to read it :S_


	2. What you think of life

( _**Present Day )**_

Rachel walked down the halls of McKinley High, with a frown on her face. Rachel hadn't managed to hold on to a guy for more than a couple of months. She had been slushied by everyone in the school but the Glee Club, excluding Noah Puckerman. Rachel's lips tingled familiarly.

Her and Puck had been childhood sweethearts until Grade 5, he had gotten mixed up with the wrong kind of people and had broken up with her cruelly. Puck had given Rachel her first slushie facial as a gift after breaking up with her infront of the whole school. Rachel had been broken hearted since.

After Puck had left her, she had become attention hungry. Rachel had tried to make everything about her thinking it would help, but it only seemed to make it worse. Make-out sessions with random people didn't help either.

Finn Hudson, Jesse and Noah Puckerman had all broken her heart atleast once.

Finn had lied about having slept with Santana.

Jesse had ditched the Glee Club for Vocal Adrenaline and then cracked an egg over Rachel's head. (Causing her to have nightmare about chicken fetus' and mama hens)

And Puck had broken her heart in grade 5, and had only recently stopped his 6 years of slushing her.

The choir room was full when Rachel walked in. The room silenced awkwardly and everyone turned to her. Slowly everyone resumed their conversations, all except Puck, who was presently staring at Rachel.

She blushed and sat down, Mr. Schue walked in moments later. "Hey guys, I have your assignments for this week." Mr. Schue handed the sheets to everyone. "I've decided.. that you are all going to pull a number from this bag, and who ever get your number is your new partner, to be a little random."

Mr. Schue said and walked the bag around and everyone pulled a number from the bag, eager to find out who their partner was. After having gone around, Mr. Schue grabbed the last number from the bag and dumped it on the piano.

"I am also going to be included in this assignment. Ok, so your assignment for this week is to find a song to explain your opinion of life, how you see it." Mr. Schue added, Rachel pulled on a smile. She was good at doing the assignments Mr. Schue gave them. Rachel had the number 2, _"I wonder who my partner is.."_ she thought.

"And you partners are.. Number 3?" called. Santana and Mike raised their hands and stared at each other. Santana made a little huffing sound and fell silent.

"Number 5." Lauren and Tina. "Number 1." Sam and Mercedes.

"Number 4." Artie and Quinn smiled at each other friendily.

"Number 6." Brittany and Kurt raised their hands.

"And who also has number 7?" Finn raised his hand, Mr. Schue smiled, "So Finn, you're my partner. And number 2?" he added loudly. Rachel raised her hand and looked around, Puck had hand his up too.

Mr. Schue didn't notice the new and akward in the room and continued to instruct. " Well you now know who your partner is. So get ready and begin rehearsing your song." Mr. Schue said, turning his back to the club. Everyone began talking all at once and Rachel let out her breath, which turned into a gasp. She could feel Puck's eyes on her, but she hid her face behind her hair.

Authors Note: Hey everyone, Sam here. Just wanted to thank you for your reviews and patience. I am finding it difficult to complete the next chapter, because of Mr. Shue's assignment (details will not be inclosed as it will be a surprise** ;)** )


	3. We are Animals

I'm discarding the fact that Glee has already sung Animal by Neon Trees

And I'm sorry I took so VERY long in updating.. but this chapter was complex to write P: And I know that some of you may become confused over the text of the lyrics, the Italics are Puck singing and the bold are Rachel.

And I should probably add this. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Glee cast.

"So… do you want to sit down?" asked Rachel, her voice quivered slightly before she could pull her emotions into place. Puck nodded and sat on her bed, he was already immune to the colour shock of Rachels room.

Rachel took a deep breath and grabbing a stack of papers. "Well, I've figured out the song we're going to sing for our assignment. It's _We are who we are, _by Ke$ha." She grinned and handed Puck the sheet music and lyrics. "No offense.. but I had a different song in mind." Said Puck, reading over the music.

Rachels head quickly turned to look at him in disbelief. "It's by Neon Trees? Animal..?" mumbled Puck in confusion. Rachel paused for a moment, you could almost see the wheels in her head turning. Suddenly a smile lit up her face. "I know what to do." Stated Rachel, Puck looked up. Wondering, but not surprised.

"Rachel? Puck? Are you ready to present?" asked Mr. Schue, everyone turned to face them. Rachel beamed and nodded. "Yeah, we're ready Mr. Schue." Puck and Rachel climbed to the front of the choir room. Rachel was about to introduce their song when Puck grabbed her hand, "You don't need to do that." smiled Puck. Rachel smiled back , trying to hide a blush and nodded to Brad.

Rachel started off;

**Hot and dangerous. If you're one of us, then roll with us. 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love. And we've got our hot pants on enough. And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club. And no, you don't wanna mess with us. Got the star of David on my necklace-ace-ace.**

Puck spun on his feet and began to sing;

_Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me. I'm afraid you're never satisfied. Here we go again. We're sick like animals. We play pretend. You're just a cannibal. And I'm afraid I won't get out alive. No I won't sleep tonight._

Their voices began to overlap slightly, adding dramatics;

**DJ turn it up up up up up up up **

**DJ turn it up up up up up up up **

**DJ turn it up up up up up up up**

**DJ turn it up up up up up up up **

_Tonighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht_

_I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again_

**Tonight we're going hard**

_Oh oh I want some more_

**The world is ours**

_Oh oh what are you fighting for?_

**We're tearing it apart**

_Say good-bye to my heart tonight_

**We are who we are**

_Oh oh what are you waitin; for? What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin'!_

**Cause we are who we are. We are who we are. We are who we are. We are who we are**

_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-_

_Say good-bye to my heart tonight_

_Oh oh I want some more_

_Oh oh what are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for?_

_Say good-bye to my heart tonight! _

Puck held the last note for a moment and then cut it off eruptly. He breathed deeply as Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dramatic bow. The Glee club burst into applause. Puck and Rachel grinned happily. They had enjoyed practicing and now performing the mash up.


End file.
